


Intentions

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Last of Us [3]
Category: The Last of Us, The Last of Us 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative ending to the dance scene, Ellie being a useless lesbian, F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: After their kiss at the dance, Ellie is left confused by Dina's intentions... especially when Dina drags them both away into the night.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: The Last of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800034
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place after the dance kiss thing. Wanted to explore an alternative version, without outside intervention. Just a short one.

Time slowed to a complete standstill as Dina kissed Ellie. Everything leading up to this moment flashed before Ellie’s eyes: her pep talk with Jesse; Dina taking her hand; dancing and then… this. 

Whatever _this_ was.

Her brain was officially fried. All she could do was smile; that didn’t take much thought. None of this felt real. As the next song started, Dina took her by the hand and dragged them away from the dance floor.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

It was pitch black outside. Most of Jackson was still at the bar, the rest on guard duty. Nobody to stop them. They slipped down the familiar alleyways until they reached Ellie’s place. Dina bundled them both inside and shut the door. 

“Thank fucking god to whoever planned the dance. It’s usually 'death this' and 'despair that'. Jackson’s full of pessimists.” Dina smiled as she flopped down on the bed. “Present company included.”

Ellie stayed by the door, arms crossed. “I’m not a pessimist.”

“Oh, right, you’re an,” Dina air quoted, “idealist.”

“Someone’s gotta be.” Ellie focused on the view outside her window. “Thought you'd continue dancing. Looked like you were enjoying yourself. Plenty of dudes lining up, too."

“Unfortunately for them,” Dina leaned back on her hands, “I've had my best dance of the evening.”

Ellie laughed, short and soft. “Don't let Jesse hear you say that.”

“Fuck Jesse,” Dina huffed loudly. “And all those other guys. Especially them.”

“Wow, aggressive.”

“Well, Ms. Miller, you haven’t seen _anything_ yet.”

“It's, uh,” Ellie cleared her throat, “getting kinda late.”

She didn’t want to kick Dina out, but… it was better this way. Especially after tonight.

“Guess that means it's sleepover time.” Dina launched a pillow straight at Ellie’s head. It hit her square in the face. “Too slow!”

Ellie frowned, expression softening when Dina cackled. 

“You suck.”

“What,” Dina threw another pillow, “you're just accepting defeat?”

Ellie caught it with ease, shrugging. 

“Never said that.”

Grinning, she darted over and slammed the pillow into Dina’s face. 

“That’s fighting talk, El.”

Brushing it off, Dina returned the blow. Now Ellie was in range and distracted, Dina grabbed her waist and suplexed her onto the bed. Before she could get up, Dina straddled her and gently pressed a forearm against her collar bone.

“I win.”

“Underhanded tactic,” Ellie muttered.

“You could push me off,” Dina said, not moving. “If you wanted to.”

“You already said you won. No point in fighting it.”

Dina scoffed. “Like that usually stops you.”

“It does today, so…”

Ellie tried to sit up.

“Ah, not so fast.” Dina pushed her back. “What do I get as a reward for taking down Jackson’s most wanted?”

“Uh, I don’t remember agreeing to that. And most wanted what?”

“Not as fun playing without prizes… and that depends on who you ask.”

Dina was way too close now.

“What’re you doing?” Ellie asked.

“Well, I danced with the cutest girl in Jackson… and kissed her.” Dina’s smirk wavered. “Maybe I just want to spend some time with her. Alone.”

This was dangerous. She needed to stop this. Now.

“Shit,” Ellie turned her head, “you're really drunk, aren't you.”

“El. Do I look drunk to you?”

Reluctantly, Ellie looked up again. Her heart raced. God, Dina was pretty; everyone in Jackson knew it. This wasn’t the first time she’d teased Ellie - and it wouldn’t be the last - but this was a whole new level. Alcohol and impulsivity. It was impossible to tell if Dina was being serious; she knew Ellie was gay...

...but maybe she didn’t realize how much Ellie liked her.

“Yeah, you do.”

Dina tilted her head. “Not enough to do anything reckless.”

“Reckless is kinda your thing,” Ellie muttered.

“Then we make a good pair.”

“Yeah,” Ellie rolled her eyes, “of idiots.”

She was torn. Part of her hoped that Jesse or Joel would knock on her door, ruin the mood. The other part screamed at her to grab this opportunity. The only thing Ellie was sure of: her resolve was slowly crumbling.

“Speak for yourself.” Dina pulled herself upright again but stayed where she was. “You want to know what I think?”

“Do I get a choice?"

A faint smile tugged at Dina’s lips. “Nope.” 

“That’s what I figured.”

Desperate, Ellie searched for a distraction. A futile attempt. The only thing she could focus on right now was Dina.

“You've liked me for aaaages,” Dina took Ellie’s chin and turned her head; their eyes met, “but you were too scared to do anything about it.”

“Look, you…” as much as Ellie wanted to deny it, to lie convincingly, any protest died in her throat, “...don’t want to do this.”

“Uh,” Dina nudged her shoulder, “I think I know better than anyone what I want. Or is this about some bro code with you and Jesse?”

“No… but I don't wanna hurt him. And besides, you're-”

“Already told you, not fucking drunk. Definitely not drunk enough for this.” Dina sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Ellie’s ear. “Just… give it a chance, okay?”

When she looked into Dina’s eyes, Ellie couldn't find any more excuses.

“Fuck it.”

She took Dina’s face in her hands and kissed her. _Really kissed her_. Maybe they’d both regret this is the morning but right here, right now… it was a risk she was willing to take. 

* * *

Morning came around too quickly. Sunlight filtered through the tattered curtains, falling on Ellie’s bed. She groaned, turning over. Jesse could knock on the door any minute to drag her out on patrol. Or maybe she had more time. Hard to tell.

It was warm. Warmer than usual. Less space. Someone breathing...

Confused, Ellie opened her eyes, blinking several times. When her vision cleared, she saw Dina asleep - not completely unheard of, they had sleepovers sometimes. Then, she remembered.

“Fuck… I am an idiot…”

She turned away, trying not to panic.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Ellie had accepted that her long time crush on Dina would never go anywhere. It couldn’t… but now, it had. No amount of denying would solve it. As soon as Dina woke up, the illusion would shatter. Maybe Ellie could just pretend she was asleep and Dina could slip away. 

They’d never have to talk about it.

Ellie froze as arms wrapped around her waist and lips brush against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, not even daring to breathe. 

“Hey, you awake?”

Dina’s breath tickled her ear. If she answered, there was no turning back.

“Yep.”

She felt lips move across the top of her back, stopping at the nape of her neck. 

“Well, you wanna turn around so I can see you, then?” Ellie didn’t move. “El… look at me. Please?”

The slight falter in Dina’s voice made the request impossible to ignore. With a sigh, Ellie rolled over. She expected to see hurt, betrayal… hatred. Instead, she was met with concern.

“Thought you'd be out the door already," Ellie muttered.

“It's too cold out there.” Dina nuzzled into her neck. “And you're warm. Wish we could stay here all day. Stupid patrols.”

Ellie's brain refused to process any of this. Good things never happened to her; even when they did, they never lasted. That was her luck.

“Ellie?” Dina called out to her. “Say something. Please.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Ellie finally asked, her insecurity flowing free. “That’s how it works, right. Someone gets drunk, does something they regret, and then it’s forgotten about.”

“I…” hurt flickered in Dina’s eyes, “don’t think there was anything to regret. Right?”

Ellie felt bad now. She was making Dina think _she_ regretted it.

“No... no there wasn’t.”

Sighing at her own stupidity, she shuffled closer to kiss Dina’s forehead.

“Glad we agree,” Dina looked at Ellie. Hesitant. “So, what now?”

Ellie hadn’t thought this far. Her brain froze.

“I dunno.”

“Good plan.”

“Yeah, well,” Ellie shrugged, “plans aren't my strong point.”

“No, really?” Dina’s smile finally returned. “Couldn’t tell.”

“Shut up.”

Dina leaned in closer, her voice hushed. “Make me.”

Ellie glanced out the window, then turned back to Dina. She had time. 

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> In-game pillow fight could've been fun XD Got a longer AU fic planned, starring these two, so stay tuned!


End file.
